Wireless power transfer (WPT) is an emerging technology that has proven to be effective for charging vehicles, such as electric vehicles (EVs). In a typical WPT setup for EVs, a ground-based coil is supplied power, thereby inducing a current remotely in a second, vehicle-based coil located at the bottom of the EV. In a dynamic WPT scenario, a moving EV can travel over the ground-based coils where energy is transferred to the cars as they pass over the coils. To improve energy efficiency and/or keep the level of electromagnetic radiation low, some implementations may (only) energize the ground-based coils when the EV is on top of the coils.